


Mom, I Met Someone

by unfortunette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied Sexual Content, Kylux 2016 May Fic Exchange, Kylux Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunette/pseuds/unfortunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylux College AU. Hux is the TA for one of Kylo's classes. Too bad they didn't realise that until after they hooked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom, I Met Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murtagh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murtagh/gifts).



> this got away from me a little bit and I had to reel it back in so I'm not sure if I quite got what you wanted in the prompt. I might do another chapter or two actually, but this seemed like a good place to end it.  
> -  
> prompt:  
> “we drunkenly hooked up at some party and you seemed vaguely familiar but now it’s monday and i’m realizing exactly how massively i fucked up because you are in fact my TA and I don’t think i’m going to be able to make eye contact with you for the rest of the semester” AU

Hux needed blinds. That was Kylo's first thought as he awoke, squinting through the bright morning light. His head was pounding. He was a heavy drinker, but that didn't make the hangovers any easier, and this was a big one. Scowling through the haze, he glanced up at the other boy, still fast asleep. He must be used to this, Kylo thought, with an angry glance back at the large windows. He hated waking up early.

A yawn then, and a shrug, as he buried his face in the cool skin of the other student's shoulder. It was a nice apartment, even if it was glaringly bright at obscene hours of the day. Very clean and well-kept. Small maybe, but nice. Certainly better than dorms, he reflected, glad they hadn't gone back to his room. His roommate probably wouldn't have been there, but that would have been little in the way of a bright side. This was infinitely better.

With a sleepy sigh, he started making lazy circles on the older student's chest. Maybe it was too early to be awake, but he was getting used to it. It was a Sunday, after all, they could lie in bed all day. With a slight smile, his lips dragged against the boy's-- Hux, he'd said his name was-- throat, to a place just below his jaw. Apparently, he  was a deep sleeper, and Kylo couldn't help but wonder just _how_ deep. Parting his lips, he started to _suck_.

At the first pinch, Hux began to stir. He wasn't used to drinking-- not to such an excess, in any case. He kept his eyes tightly shut as he woke up, surprised to find himself in someone else's vicelike grip. Realising he wasn't alone, his eyes flew open in an instant, hands scrambling to shove the other boy off of him. "Wait--!" he croaked, wincing as the bright morning sun caught him full in the eyes. What had he been going to say? He groaned, falling back into the pillows, rubbing the spot where the dark haired boy must have _bitten_ him. "Fuck."

Kylo laughed as he was pushed away, admiring the way the bruise he'd made fit in among the handful others that were scattered across the redhead's chest. They looked beautiful. Like little shadows dappling his skin, reminders that _he'd_ been here. He fell to his side, gazing at him with a soft smile.

As Hux woke up, he started to remember what had happened last night. It was entirely unlike him to do this, _to pick someone up_. He never got this drunk, not enough to forget himself like this. But he'd just finished his thesis paper, and he'd been desperate to go out, determined that he would have one night like everyone else.

He hadn't considered that it might mean _this_.

He glanced over at the other boy, who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Ugh. He couldn't do this. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, relieved at least to find that he had his briefs on. Maybe nothing had happened..? Another look at the dark haired boy in his bed and he knew that wasn't the case. He might not remember the specifics of it, but something had _definitely_ happened.

"I have to go," he croaked, his voice ragged with sleep. A warm hand brushed against his back and he shivered, pausing for a beat before he made himself stand at last.

"Stay," Kylo murmured, content to waste the rest of the morning with him. He didn't have many friends, and he was glad to have finally _met_ someone. He knew he tended to blow things out of proportion, but this felt right.

Hux didn't think so. He said as much, digging through his drawers for a clean undershirt. "I have work to do," he added, in a halfhearted attempt to soften the blow. In actuality, he didn't care that much. This wasn't going to go anywhere. He didn't try to make further plans. He hated that he couldn't remember the night before, he must have embarrassed himself horribly. This wasn't a relationship, it was a mistake.

He had no idea how true that was.

"Let me buy you breakfast," Kylo suggested. He could tell the redhead was embarrassed, and he wanted to try to help. It was funny, he thought. The older boy had seemed so confident last night, and now he was ice cold.

"Out of the question," Hux snapped, pulling on a pair of corduroy trousers. Another glance back at the bed, and a frown. He absolutely couldn't do this. He tugged a sweater over his head, grabbing his keys off the desk. " _Don't_ be here when I get back," he threatened, bending to scratch his cat behind the ears as he hurried out the door without allowing himself a second thought.

 

* * *

 

 Kylo fell back against the pillows, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to upset Hux, although he clearly _had_ . He sighed, wondering what would happen if he _didn't_ leave. The only thing that kept him from staying to find out was the knowledge that he had no idea when the other student would be back. For all he knew, he'd be gone all day, and he had better things to do than hang around and do nothing. There was a laptop on the counter, but he got the idea that Hux was the sort of guy to have it password protected. Besides, he needed an aspirin.

He rolled out of the bed, immediately regretting it as he felt his hangover come on full force. He rubbed his eyes, fighting back a wave of nausea, and wondering what he should do now. His phone lay on the floor, poking out from under his jeans, and he reached for it, suddenly realising he had no idea how to _contact_ Hux later. He didn't even know if Hux was his first or last name. He gingerly pulled his clothes back on, looking around for a whiteboard or something. No luck.

He pulled a receipt out of the trash, scribbling his phone number on it, and left it on the pillow. He had no intention of letting his first hookup be.. well, nothing more than that. He glanced around to make sure he had everything, patted Hux's cat on the head, and let himself out.

The hall was less bright, at least there was that. He managed to make it back to his dorm before he threw up, although it was a close call. He shouldn't drink this much, he thought, as he rested his head against the cool wall of the bathroom stall. Or at least, he shouldn't do it often.

He staggered into his room, crawling into bed with a bottle of water, and checked his phone at last. A text from his mom saying she missed him and he should call, and a few snapchats from last night. He groaned, flicking through a few of his friends' stories, squinting through his headache at the screen. Eventually, he gave up, and let himself slip into unconsciousness, hoping the nap would fix things.

It didn’t _fix_ things, but it certainly helped. Around 3 O’Clock, he was finally able to tear himself out of bed enough to do a load of laundry. It bothered him that Hux still hadn’t called or texted, but he told himself that the other boy was probably busy at the library. Maybe he still hadn’t even been home yet. He was spared his roommate’s disappointed look through his continued absence. He dicked around on his computer, unable to find Hux on facebook, and eventually abandoned the whole thing for a trip to the dining hall. He texted his mom.  << I met someone. >> He didn’t elaborate.

For the most part, it was an uneventful evening. Kylo forgot about his laundry, watched some netflix, made a vain attempt at doing a bit of homework, remembered his laundry, and, exhausted from the long day of hard work, went to sleep. Hux didn’t call.

 

* * *

 

The next morning saw Kylo rushing to get ready as usual. He slept through the first five alarms, waking only when his emergency last-call alarm sounded. His roommate glared at him from across the room, lucky not to have an 8am class, as he fumbled to silence his phone, leaping out of bed to throw on the first clothes he could find, and bolting out the door to make it to class. Lucky for him, it was a lecture class, so he didn’t need to worry about the teacher taking attendance. He slipped through the door and fell into the first seat he could find, right in the back corner of the hall.

When it was something he cared about, Kylo could be extremely studious. But this was a general requirement, an extremely dry natural history course. He fumbled around in his backpack for his laptop, wishing he’d gotten up early enough to get a cup of coffee.

“If you’ll take out your books, you’ll see on the next slide I’ve highlighted a few key points for you to look at in the next chapter.” His book. Kylo’s head ducked again, rooting through the bag to get the heavy volume, before he glanced up at the overhead to see what the page he was looking for. A shock of red hair caught his attention, and his jaw dropped.

Standing to the side of the lecture, just under the projection screen, stood Hux, the bruise from the morning before just barely visible over the collar of his sweater. He was staring directly at Kylo, something like rage in his eyes. Kylo swallowed. How had they not recognised one another? Granted, Hux didn’t lead his discussion section, but he had to have at least _seen_ him before. There was a part of him shouting red alert, reminding him of all the horror stories he’d heard about people having affairs with their TA. But there was a different part of him, a much stupider part, that found it exciting. He smiled.

Hux was slowly turning red, he could feel it. It frustrated the hell out of him. This was it, this was his job. He absolutely could not let _anyone_ know what an absolute cock-up he’d made. Hell, he could probably get _sued_ over this and then-- well, he could kiss his chances of staying on at the university to pursue his doctorate goodbye. He made himself tear his eyes away from the younger student, trying to keep from panicking. He heard the professor say something, and he focused on the presentation, clicking to the next slide. _Fuck_.

It hurt a little bit that Hux didn’t return Ren’s smile. He knew this kind of thing wasn’t exactly _allowed_ , but he really couldn’t see the harm in it. He turned his focus back to his notetaking, not that it had ever been particularly stellar. His lips were dry, and he chewed at them, trying to figure out what happened next.

“The TAs are coming around with the grading scale for your next assignment. I’d like to urge you all to review the policy on late work, as I will not be allowing any leeway on this next paper. You are all adults, I expect you to be able to keep up.” Kylo’s gaze flickered up hopefully and, to his luck, he saw the redhead heading up the aisle with a sheaf of papers, handing a few to the end of each row to pass along. Ren tried to meet his eye when he got to him, but Hux simply shoved the papers into his hands and turned on his heel, returning to the front of the room. Ren’s lips twitched in disappointment, and he looked down at the papers to see that, in addition them, Hux had slipped him a smaller bit of paper. He handed along the assignments absentmindedly, unfolding the note.

It was the receipt with his number on it. His heart fell. He looked back up to the front of the class, eyes prickling, no longer trying to get the other boy’s attention. They both wondered, separately, how easy it would be to slip away. Kylo slipped out his phone, typing out another quick message to his mom. << nvm. >>

Hux was ready to bolt the moment class ended, but the professor called the rest of the post-grads together to have a few words with them about their tuesday discussion sections. He could see Kylo in the back of the class, taking his time loading his laptop and books back into his backpack. He all but sighed in relief as the undergrad left, barely even hearing what the professor said about administering this week’s quiz.

The other TAs left, and the professor, and Hux finished up closing down the computer and shutting off all the lights. At least it was over now. He could just.. Move on. He had finished his thesis after all, now he just had to edit and re-edit it over the next few months, and he’d be _done._ Shouldering his messenger bag, he headed out into the hall.

Warm fingers closed around his wrist almost instantly, dragging him sideways into a stairwell. It was the younger boy, _of course it was_. He positively scowled at him, annoyed at how much stronger he was.

“We should talk.” Kylo was adamant. He wasn’t just going to let this go.

“Absolutely not,” Hux hissed, trying to get free and looking around to make sure no one had seen them.

“Come _on_ ,” Kylo insisted, shoving him back against the wall to keep further out of sight. “That wasn’t just _nothing_. I know you felt it too.”

Hux’s teeth grit, he stared back rebelliously. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said coldly, trying to pry the dark haired boy’s fingers away from his wrist with his free hand. “As far as I’m concerned, _nothing happened_.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed and, for a moment, Hux thought he might strike him. Instead, in a predictably ungainly manner, his mouth crashed against Hux’s in an awkward, clumsy kiss. Frankly, it was horrible. Not only because Hux was suffering the mortification of knowing they could be seen at any minute, but because he was starting to worry the student had developed _feelings_ for him. For god’s sake, Hux didn’t even know his _name_.

He wedged his elbows between them, forcing the taller boy away with difficulty, and knocking him back a few steps. “No,” he said firmly, with a look of disgust. “Stop. We--” He sighed in irritation, rubbing his head. “We can _talk_ , but we are _not_ doing _this_.”

Kylo’s heart was racing. He’d remembered it being _better_ on Saturday. He might not be a great kisser himself, but they had clicked, he thought. Of course, they _had_ been drunk and.. Well, he did tend to blow things out of proportion. But surely this happened for a _reason_? He suddenly felt sick again.

“We can meet off campus,” Hux said, shortly. “Simon’s Diner. 8pm.” It wasn’t a question, and Kylo didn’t answer. Hux shook himself, as if to clear his head. He headed for the door, pausing before he left. “What was your name?”

“Kylo,” Ren said hoarsely. “You’re Hux.”

Hux’s gaze darkened for a moment, as if something had just been confirmed. “I am,” he said, pivoting on his heel and stomping away. Ren stayed in the too-hot staircase, his shoulders slack. Maybe this wouldn’t work after all.

 

* * *

 

 Kylo made sure he arrived early. He was nervous, more nervous than he was used to being. He had taken the bus off-campus, and walked the rest of the way. He’d probably take a cab home, especially if it went badly.

He swung the heavy glass door open, looking for an open table, and was surprised to see that Hux was even earlier, a book in his lap, one pale finger looped through the handle of a coffeecup. He paused in the doorway, considering this. Just how long _had_ Hux been here? He shook his head, ploughing onward, shrugging off a waitress who tried to seat him and sliding into the booth across from Hux.

“You’re early,” he said, with a crooked smile.

“So are you,” Hux said, noting his page number and closing the book. “I said 8.”

“You did,” Ren agreed, lifting the corner of a menu, more out of habit than anything. He wasn’t particularly hungry. Hux didn’t say anything further, he simply sipped his coffee. There was an awkward silence.  Kylo sighed, looking away. “What did we _do_ ?” He asked, feeling stupid. It was obvious this wasn’t going to _be_ anything.

“We fucked up,” Hux said quietly, shaking his head. “But it won’t happen again. I can’t-- I’m almost _done_.” Kylo looked up, realising for the first time that Hux’s career was on the line.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said. “You’re right. I’m-- I was being stupid.”

“We were both stupid,” Hux said, after a moment. He offered a grim smile. “Do you want to get out of here? I drove. You could come--” he paused. He didn’t have a reason to invite Kylo into his apartment, and fabricating one would be damning. “I could give you a ride back to campus.” He frowned, determined to keep this as platonic as possible.  

“Yeah,” Kylo said, trying equally hard, now that he understood the stakes. “We could--” fuck, what was the least romantic thing they could do? “I could take out your trash,” he suggest, with a foolish grin.

“Or we could just have a cup of tea,” Hux smiled in spite of himself. One cup, and then Ren would go home. He told himself that as he paid for his coffee, leading Ren to his car without looking back at him. He told himself that all the way there, as they drove in nervous silence. He kept telling himself that, even when they got to the doorway, and Ren’s mouth was on his again, and his hands were in his hair, and this time it wasn’t bad and they weren’t drunk and he had no _excuse_.

The next morning, Hux woke up, rubbing at the newest bruise on his throat. He glanced to the side and his heart sank. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was what you wanted! This was surprisingly hard to write..
> 
> also: I have no idea how to use this website, so if this says it's by anonymous, it's actually by rianofski. smh.


End file.
